The Tigers
by sumdea
Summary: The Tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought… haitus aka i'm taking a break! got to hate those plot bunnies!
1. Introductions

**The Tigers**

**By sumdea**

**Summary: the tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Rating: K+**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: L/J SB/OC RL/OC**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The Marauders are the most popular guys of Hogwarts. Sirius Black, the main womanizer of the group, has long raven colored hair that falls just over his eyes and bright blue eyes that tend to make girls swoon. The so-called "leader" of the group is James potter with his hot azure eyes m messy black hair and his quidditch toned body. Remus Lupin is the most respectable person in this little group, being the sensible one and the studious one with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter Pettigrew, the last one in the group, tended to be the least important and the most overlooked. He was short and quite round and tends to suck up to the other people in the group.

There were three people, girls to be exact, who faded into the background. They were so invisible that if they spontaneously combusted in the middle of the common room no one would notice a thing.

Lily Evans, a beautiful red-head with emerald eyes was the leader of the group that the girls formed, the tigers as they called themselves. Isabelle McCormick, a tall slender girl with rich brown curly locks and blue eyes, had a spunky and a hippy type attitude, which totally worked for her. Dea Summers was a girl with a crazy temper and a case of unlucky footing, tending to get herself in uncomfortable situations; she was short and had blond hair.

The girls, though overlooked, were very opinionated. There was no real reason for them to be invisible; it could have been because they didn't flaunt themselves or because they didn't go after the Mauraders, who knows?

"Dea, Issy, we should probably practice or workout soon"

"Yah it feels like we haven't run in forever, even though it was just last night, maybe we should run tomorrow." Issy answered

"Maybe we can workout in the room of requirement, it the boys didn't steal it again, after dinner" Dea added, talking of course about the Mauraders who the girls knew a lot about, despite their differences.

"Brill guys!" Lily said "we should probably finish our homework than so we have more time"

"But lily-" Dea started.

"It's SATURDAY!"

"Dea, Is... oh fine! God you guys are annoying" Lily said with a laugh. "We still need to do homework though, so how 'bout we do some homework then plan a prank and frame the Mauraders!"

"Yay!" Issy yelped as it was the girls' favorite thing to do, designing pranks then making it seem like the boys did it, getting them into loads of trouble. Only one thing was different between the tigers' pranks and the Mauraders pranks, the girls always left a paw print or a bit of tiger stripes, leaving their mark.

**A/N:**

**SRY it is kind of short but please R+R I want to know what you think….**


	2. Starting to see

**The Tigers**

**By sumdea**

**Summary: the tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Rating: K+**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: L/J SB/OC RL/OC**

_**A/N:**_

_**I thought you would like to know what the characters look like so you can check on my profile there is some links so you can see the picks. It wouldn't work here sry. **_

**CHAPTER 2:**

The girls laughed all the way down the hall at their latest prank, tuning all the Slytherins' clothes bright orange with black stripes. Oh how the Mauraders were going to get it. It was dinner time now, as the girls knew it was the best time to prank because everyone was hungry. The girls often skipped this meal to do things and ate in the kitchens after. They knew all the secret places because they were so sneaky and cunning. The girls found most of the secret places before the Mauraders did, but they never took the credit for it.

"Hey Lils, we are gunna have to practice soon too cause we have a show tomorrow, if you remember."

"Crap Issy, I completely forgot! At least I have a backup piece. Uhhg! We have to practice now"

"Off to the room of requirement we go!" hollered Dea bouncing down the hall.

The three girls headed off to the room of requirement and paced back and fourth three times to enter with their requirements.

"Oh good, both exercise and music equipment. I was worried the we wouldn't get to workout today." Issy exclaimed

Dea and Lily both nodded in agreement and headed to the stage to practice.

three hours later

The girls we've exhausted having sung for and hour then worked out for two. They headed back to their dorms in their workout gear covered in sweat, thankful for the anti-smell spell they put on earlier. They were just heading up one of the dozens of staircases that led them to the tower when down passed the Mauraders looking as well as always. This, of course, caused Dea to trip on one of the steps creating a well worthy distraction. The girls laughed as they headed up to the dorms again; ignoring the Mauraders who were standing there staring at the girls they were just starting to notice.

"Who were they moony? I don't recognize them at all"

"That was Isabelle McCormick, Dea Summers and Lily Evans, Sirius. They have gone to school as long as we have." The all-knowing Remus answered. Even though this was the first time he really paid attention to them.

"That was weird I thought we knew everyone in our year, especially our fellow Gryffindor's." James mused looking confused.

"Yah I know what you mean" Sirius agreed.

The boys headed off to go to Hogsmeade thinking about the girls the whole time. How could there be three good-looking girls that they overlooked? How was that possible?

Of course Peter wasn't there he was off "visiting his grandmother" as he told them. Peter had stopped hanging out with the Mauraders as much as he used to, he was feeling like a burden instead of a friend. So instead he found a new group of people who would understand him and appreciate his talents, leaving his true friends who trusted him.

The girls went back to their Gryffindor dorms, which they shared with the three of the sluttiest, meanest, dumbest girls, Belinda, Selena and Lydia (a.k.a. the Malibu Barbie's), who, as you probably guessed, slept with practically every guy and probably had every STD imaginable. The girls only went to that room to sleep, though. They had somewhere else where they hung out. They officially dubbed it "The-Tigers-Awesomely-Cool-Hangout-Room" (also known as the TACHOR) in first year.

Flopping down upon one of the couches the girls broke into hysterical laughter for no apparent reason. Lily wondered what would happen if they started to get noticed. She feared it would happen soon if any time because of the incident with the Mauraders on the stairs. The girls had always managed to sneak out of their attention but now they boys saw them.

"Ladies… I'm sorry for being the party pooper, but what happens if the Mauraders start to see us? What will we do?" Lily asked starting to feel more worried about it. They survived with being invisible for six years.

"Lils we are visible at all the shows how will this be different, except perhaps longer?" Dea asked

"Exactly, longer Dea, they won't just be mindless people in crowds anymore, they'll be our peers, people we have to deal with every day not just once a week."

"Well, although I am nervous too Lil, we have to do it eventually. I rather get it over and done with." Issy said

"I guess you are right. I am just scared, what if they laugh at us?" Lily asked curiously.

"We will always have each other. Nothing can change that." Dea said grabbing them for a group hug.

The girls went to bed they needed an early rest for the concert that they had the next day. It often took them forever to get ready too.

**A/N: Sry this ones short because well… it was boring. I wanted to write the next one more so. Yah. Hehe. The next chappie will be longer. **


	3. The Club

**The Tigers**

**By sumdea**

**Summary: the tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Rating: K+**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: L/J SB/OC RL/OC**

_**a/n I said the girls wrote the songs instead of who they were really written by. Don't kill me. Oh and the girls' outfits are on my profile if you want to see them. **_

**CHAPTER 3:**

"And now we present our favorite performers during open mike night… the Tigers!"

The crowd went bonkers when the three girls went on stage. Issy was in a light pink peasant blouse and some tight faded jeans with embroidered flowers on them her hair was left down and wavy. Dea was in a small cropped white shirt and an army colored mini skirt, her hair was down and she had on eyeliner that gave her that "dangerous" look. Lily wore a little black dress her luscious red hair cascaded down her back. In the back of the club three teenage boys entered, not knowing what they were about to discover.

It was Issy who stepped up to the mike first, with a uncertain look at her friends. "Hi everybody! I guess it is me who's going first. It is a slow song so everyone grab a partner. I wrote this song. It is called 'Kiss Me'"**_ (a/n it is called 'kiss me' by jewel if you want to download it. I just pretended that she wrote it. Kay?)_**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing (swing, swing)  
Swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Remus looked up when she started to sing, her voice pulled him in like a sirens song. He had never heard such a beautiful voice, it felt like silk. She was so passionate about the song; she was even dancing a little. She was so beautiful; Remus had never seen such a beauty in his life.

_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing me (swing me)  
Upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring (bring, bring)  
Bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Issy's eyes snapped open as she felt someone's eyes watching her. She looked around and her eyes stopped on Remus. She couldn't look away. She felt that she was singing right to him. She felt her heart race and her palms get sweaty. They formed a connection from across the room. She poured her heart out as she came to the climax of the song, never breaking eye contact with Remus.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me _

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me... (2x more)

She looked at Remus longingly as she sang the last line. She stepped backwards and gave the mike to Lily breaking eye contact with Remus, not even noticing the applause.

"Woah guys! That was beautiful! Let's give Issy another round of applause" Lily sad as the crowd roared with applause. "Yay! Well, I guess this means it is my turn" Lily said with a laugh "You guys have to promise not to laugh!" there were some shouts of 'Never' in the crowd along with some 'Lily you're wonderful' "Awww! You guys are too sweet. Well, the song I wrote this week is a jazz song called 'Orange-Colored Sky'. Enjoy!" **_(a/n: it is by Natalie Cole if you want to listen.)_**

_I was walking along minding my business, _

_When out of an orange colored sky_

_Flash, bam, alakazam, wonderful you came by,_

_I was humming a tune,_

_Drinking in sunshine, when out of that orange colored view_

_Wham, bam, alakazam, I got a look at you_

James saw the prettiest girl singing, and felt his heart give a jolt. She was so hot in the little dress she was wearing, showing a lot of leg. He could tell that on the stage is where she let loose and lost all of her inhibitions. Her real life was more guarded. He silently vowed that he would make her bring her true self out at school.

_One look and I yelled timber, watch out for flying glass_

'_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out, I went into a spin_

_And I started to shout, I've been hit, this is it, this is it_

_I was walking along minding my business, _

_When love came and hit me in the eye_

_Flash, bam, alakazam, out of an orange colored sky_

Lily looked around the dance floor during the instrumental bit of the song, catching eyes with a tall dark-haired handsome fellow. 'Wait… it can't be…' she thought 'Is that…oh no! It's Potter! I'm doomed! AHHH! What can I do? I'm doomed to be noticed now' lily pushed the thoughts away and continued with the song, trying to ignore James.

_Well, one look and I yelled timber, watch out for flying glass_

'_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out, I went into a spin_

_And I started to shout I've been hit, this is it, this is it_

_I was walking along, minding my business, when love came and hit me in the eye_

_Flash, bam, alakazam, out of an orange, colored, purple stripes_

_Pretty green polka dot sky, flash, bam, alakazam, _

_went the sky_

the crowd went wild and Lily kept her stage presence but on the inside she was freaking out. James Potter is noticing her! She is doomed. Life will never be the same. Handing the mike to Dea, Lily went backstage thinking over what happened.

"Yo Ladies and Gents! It's the time you've all been waiting for…drum roll please… the SLUTTY song! okay I mean the pervocitave song or the risqué song… sorry guys. Anyhow its called 'Out tonight'" **_(a/n: this is the song from the movie Rent that Mimi sang)_**

_What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger" _

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me

Watching this girl grinding her hips and dancing erotically on the stage was the hottest thing Sirius had ever seen. She was so beautiful and confidant and he knew there was something special about her. She had this radiance that shone around her.

_  
Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B _

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry!

Dea was right into the song, dancing erotically and making the dynamics more pronounced. She knew that she hit every note perfectly. She was sweating so much from putting everything into the song. this only made her look hotter and she knew it.

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!

Dea let out a final 'Woot!' as she motioned for the girls to get back onstage.

"Well, one more song, then we are done, kay?" Lily said when she got onstage. The crowd was upset with that comment.

"Sorry guys, this song is our favorite though. You guys will love it" Dea commented

"We wrote it together it is called 'Walk like an Egyptian'" Issy said before launching into her solo verse. **_(a/n: it is by 'the Bangles')_**

_All the old paintings on the tombs_

_They do the sand dance, don't you know_

_If they move too quick (oh whey oh)_

_They're falling down like a domino._

Dea walked to the front of the stage to sing her first solo verse.

_All the bazaar men by the Nile_

_They got their money on a bet_

_Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)_

_They snap their teeth on your cigarette._

All three of them sang the next verse. The three boys looked at each other and started to go to the front of the club because they knew that they had to talk to these three girls.

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say:_

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_

_Walk like an Egyptian._

Lily came to the front to sing her first solo verse in the song and noticed three guys making their way to the stage. 'Oh damn' Lily thought 'It's the Mauraders' starting a mini freak out in her mind.

_The blonde waitresses take their trays_

_They spin around and they cross the floor_

_They've got the moves (oh whey oh)_

_They drop your drink, then they bring you more._

The girls came together to sing the next two verses.

_All the school kids so sick of books_

_They like the punk and the metal band_

_When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)_

_They're walking like an Egyptian._

_All the kids in the market place say:_

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_

_Walk like an Egyptian._

Issy came to sing her verse and saw Remus make his way through the crowd. Butterflies came into her stomach and her heart started to race. Man this guy sure could do something to her. Every time she saw him today she felt like she was floating and then the nerves would hit her.

_Slide your feet up the street, bend your back_

_Shift your arm, then you pull it back_

_Life is hard, you know (oh whey oh)_

_So strike a pose on a Cadillac._

Dea started to sing her verse and saw Sirius. Man he was hot in his jeans and tight black t-shirt. She wanted to have him but she knew it was impossible. What was she doing getting a crush on Sirius? That was definitely Not allowed.

_If you want to find all the cops_

_They're hanging out in the donut shop_

_They sing and dance (oh whey oh)_

_Spin the clubs, cruise down the block._

Lily cam to sing her part and nerves jostled her stomach again. The boys were almost at the front. And James kept looking at her. Why? Oh well. 'I cant stand this' she thought.

_All the Japanese with their yen_

_The party boys call the Kremlin_

_And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)_

_They walk the line like Egyptian._

The three girls all sang the next verse forgetting all about the Mauraders temporarily.

_All the cops in the donut shop say:_

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Walk like an Egyptian._

"Thanks guys for letting us sing" Lily said as the three girls were finished. The girls walked offstage and bumped into three very familiar people.

"Lily, Issy, Dea…" the boys started making the girls eyes go wide.

**A/N CLIFFY! Yay! Hehe. Anyhow I will not write another chappie until I get 5 reviews. And they better say more than "I like it" okay I want input. Do you like my characters etc. **


	4. Marauding around

**The Tigers**

**By sumdea**

**Summary: the Tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Rating: K+**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: L/J SB/OC RL/OC**

_**Thanks to my lovely reviewers…**_

**_Ch 1 reviewer_**

TheDoomer

_**Ch 2 reviewers**_

Azimataiji

Cosmopolitan

_**Ch 3 reviewers**_

harry-an-ginny – I got five reviews before I was ready, and thanks for the review.

TheDoomer – thanks. I will try to update asap for all the other chappies

Angelic Fruit- thanks I am glad that you like it

Cosmopolitan – I am glad you like it so much I never thought people would like it this much

Ash Heart – I am not sure but in my story I changed it a bit. Just to make it a different storyline than most.

Azimataiji – well. I'm evil. Hehe. Thanks I am very glad that you worry that much about it.

ourlittlesecret7 – you're review was the longest one that I have gotten you know. Hehe. Thanks. I am a terrible speller just so you know. And I don't mind you correcting it all. I love rent too. It was so sad. Especially the part where the ppl in the chairs disappear and when Angel dies. And it is cool that your mom edits books. I luv luv luv to read. So thanks for reviewing.

**CHAPTER 4:**

"We… have to…umm… go…" was all the three boys heard as they confronted the Tigers. The girls, with their amazing speed, ran away from the Marauders, the boys who would change their lives forever, leaving three very shocked boys behind.

"What was that?" Remus asked, being the first one to recover from the shock, "Why are they scared of us?"

"I don't know Remus," James answered coming out of a daze, shaking his head to clear his thoughts "Maybe they are afraid of the spotlight."

"Prongs, you know that isn't right, if they come here often enough." Sirius countered.

"Yah I know, but what else could it be?" James asked. The three boys **_(a/n. I hate Peter so he is just gone from the story, k? Kaput!) _**left the club and headed back to the school hoping that they would see the girls again soon.

The boys, in fact, didn't see the Tigers, until, three days later, when there was an unexpected encounter.

Quidditch was a huge thing for the Marauders, Sirius and James played, James was a chaser and Sirius was a beater, and Remus commentated for the games. It was practice time now and Remus was watching from the stands while doing his homework, as he often did. Sirius was trying to hit James with the bludger as James was diving and catching the quaffle. It was quite and unusual sight. The boys went on like this for half an hour, Sirius trying to hit James and James dodging the bludgers. Practice ended and the three boys headed off into the castle while joking and laughing at each others expense. Even though they never said anything the boys had one thing on their minds, the Tigers.Right as they were thinking that the Tigers came around the corner in sports bras and leggings, obviously on a run. The boys went silent and their mouths fell open when they saw the girls, obviously very hot looking in their VERY revealing workout clothing. The girls stopped when they saw the Marauders, trying to find a method of escape. Ten seconds later when Sirius realized what was happening he began to speak.

"Why do you keep on running away?" Sirius asked slightly harshly.

"Why do you keep finding us?" Dea countered with a smirk.

Everyone else was silent for different reasons. Issy and Remus were looking at each other with a slight blush on their cheeks. Lily was looking at the ground and covering her stomach in fear that someone may notice her and James was looking at Lily with curiosity written on his face over why she was trying to hide.

"Issy, Lils we need to go get the… things… from the … library. Remember?" Dea lied obviously, quickly sprinting away, the two other girls in tow.

"Wait- Girls!" Remus called, but it was too late, as he saw the three girls disappear through the large double doors, leaving, for the second time, three bewildered boys in their wake.

It was the next day in Charms before they saw the girls again. The Marauders, being famous for their pranks, strutted into charms that morning, obviously from the attention they got from the prank they played on the Slytherins. They looked around the room and stopped suddenly from the sight that beheld them. There in the North West corner in the room was the three tigers, laughing and chatting to themselves.

These girls were in their class? How would they have never noticed this before? How could they have been in the same class for five and a half years? The boys were so oblivious to what was right in front of them for all these years. How could they have missed this? The boys now ignored the other people that they were showing off for and sat right behind the three girls, startling everyone, including the Tigers.

A note flew over the girls' heads and onto the desk in front of them.

**TIGERS,**

**YOU CAN'T IGNORE US FOREVER… WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE… -SIRIUS**

**Please can you tell us why you are ignoring us… what is the matter? -REMUS**

**_Answer us I am getting really annoyed with this ignoring us thing_. – JAMES**

**THE MARAUDERS**

The girls looked at each other and nodded, making a silent agreement.

**MARAUDERS,**

**FIRST OF ALL… YOU DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE WE LIVE… NOBODY DOES – DEA**

**We aren't ignoring you… completely… - ISSY**

**_Well I am getting annoyed with this 'Lets find out about the Tigers' thing. So go away!_ - LILY**

**THE TIGERS**

For the rest of the class the boys tried to get the girls attention but the girls ignored them and seemed to be very focused on the lesson. The boys were very confused. Was this what it felt like to be unnoticed? The girls always managed to disappear right after they are seen, making it impossible to find them.

That night the boys gave up on looking for the Tigers, figuring that it was impossible for them to find the girls as they all disappeared from right under their noses.

"I have a brilliant idea guys," Sirius started "We can sneak out with James' invisibility cloak and find out some new secret passage ways that we haven't found yet" he finished all happy.

"As much as I hate to admit this" Remus started "Sirius has a good idea"

A second passed before Sirius commented "HEY!" Remus and James laughed

"Took you long enough mate" James snickered.

"Don't make fun of me because I am slow, Moony, Prongs" Standing up Sirius started chasing the boys, running down form their dormitory and into the common room creating a scene.

After everyone had gone to bed the three boys headed out with James' invisibility cloak and the half completed map to discover more secret rooms in the castle. They headed down may familiar hallways checking the paintings when they came up to a painting of a unicorn that opened to reveal a door and three girls sitting on a couch.

**A/N: sry they keep running into the girls eh? Hehe. Well it'll keep happening for a bit until I get to a certain point. Nehow. Enjoy. And toodles. Review please I'm gunna say that I need 15 reviews this time until I can update because you guys reviewed so fast last time that I hadn't even started before I got my reviews that I asked for. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep it up :)**


	5. the history

**The Tigers**

**By sumdea**

**Summary: the Tigers, Lily, Isabelle and Dea, are invisible in Hogwarts, what happens if the Mauraders find out that there is more to these girls than they thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Rating: K+**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: L/J SB/OC RL/OC**

_**Thanks to my lovely reviewers…**_

Cosmopolitan - I try to update asap for you guys.

Mikey's Kunoichi - I try

Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy – it was kind of a cliffhanger I guess.

Azimataiji – well I thought my writing was shit but if you say so… thanks by the way

EboniteEvans – I am very glad that you read it : )

harry-an-ginny – very thrilling eh?

ourlittlesecret7 – I must say, your reviews are hilarious. The wit you possess just flabbergasts me. Hehe. I am glad that you try to outdo yourself. I would be very disappointed if you didn't write long reviews. And yah the chances that you are self-conscious like lily are high because… well… aren't we all? Anyhow. I will try to fulfill your requests. : )

katara129 – I don't think that getting the reviews will be the trial that I suffer. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

The doomer – patience is a virtue. Jkjk. Enjoy the chappie. Thanks for reviewing.

Erik's Muse- thanks, I guess I can't completely please everyone eh. Wry if it isn't passionate enough it is just the beginning tho I don't know if it will have more passion or conflict in the end or not

**Name pronouncing**

**Issy (pronounced izzy)**

**Dea (pronounced dee-ah)**

**CHAPTER 5:**

The three girls headed to TACHOR after their last class. They did everything there. They also recently transfigured beds in the room so they hardly ever went into the Gryffindor common room anymore. It was curfew time now and the girls were all sitting on the couches chatting when a creak came from the entrance. All three heads turned at the noise and they saw the door open. It was as if it was magic for it seemed that there was no one there. Soon after the door was ajar three heads popped out from thin air and three bodies soon followed as the invisibility cloak fell to the floor. It was not the strange entrance that spooked the girls but it was the three shocked expressions that were on the bodies that appeared out of nowhere. The Marauders had officially found TACHOR.

"Umm… H-hi!" Dea stuttered, being very unlike herself at that moment. The boys just stood there not even acknowledging the fact that Dea spoke, so she continued, "wh-what are you doing… ummm… here?"

"We were walking… sneaking out to find more secret passages… you know… w-we didn't - I mean… sorry?" Remus said blabbing on in a shocked voice, it seemed that his brain hadn't kicked in yet, letting him talk pointless talk. It seemed that it was Lily who would end the awkwardness for the moment.

"Well, since you are here you might as well come in" she groaned when she said it but she knew that if they stood there any longer Filtch might come and catch them all. So they all walked into the little common room the girls had. A claustrophobic silence enveloped the room. Everyone sat there twiddling their thumbs. Issy wanted to scream just to break the silence that the room contained.

"Girls! She said through clenched teeth "we need to talk." Lily and Dea were then dragged to their quarters. "if any of you think that it is 'Fun' to be sitting in a room twiddling you thumbs raise your hand" seeing no ones hands raised she continued "we want to be put into history books but we are not even brave enough to talk to three measly little boys!" her eyes were set with a newfound determination as she said this making it sound like a speech before a battle which in some ways it was. She then swiveled around, her brown hair fanning out, and marched though the door leading back to where the boys were sitting. Dea and Lily looked at each other quickly before hurrying after their friend surprised at her new confidence.

"Okay guys. I am through with all this shit! What in hells name are you doing here? I mean you never noticed or caret to notice us before so what changed? We are all still the same girls we always were. I just don't understand! What makes us so great now?" Issy exclaimed as she walked into the room. Five heads stared at her in shock, James and Sirius that she was the quiet one and didn't expect to see this side of her, Remus was kind of impressed by her confidence, Lily and Dea were by far the most shocked out of the group being the ones who knew her the longest and never seen her act like this in public.

"Issy" Dea yelled in surprise and ran to give said girl a hug "That was awesome!"

"Yah!" Lily agreed joining in on the hug "We are so proud of you!" a sparkle of mischief enter Lily's emerald eyes "You know what this means" and she paused for dramatic effect "PARTY!" no word creates such a reaction like the word 'party' that's for sure. The girls were so excited that for the moment they forgot all about the Marauders being in the e room.

"Yah! Let's go to the kitchens!" Dea hollered heading off in said direction.

"Kitchens? You guys know about the kitchens?" Sirius asked bewildered. The reality of the boys being in the room came back to the girls and a new wave of shock came.

"Kitchens- we meant… No! Why would you think- we meant muggle style… like in the room! Kitchens! What other… umm… kind is there?" Lily stuttered. The Marauders threw Lily a look as if to say 'what are you doing?'

"Girls, tell us the truth. We want to know who you are." Remus said, the other Marauders nodding in consent.

"You wanna know? After all these years? What changed you fucking mind? I really wanna know!" Dea yelled

"We just care, is that so hard to believe?" Remus asked

"Yes!" the girls answered in unison

"Please tell us about yourselves or we'll... report you to Filch!" Sirius said thinking fast.

"Fine!" Issy said looking at the girls as if to say 'sorry we have no other choice'. "I guess I'll go first. My two best friends are currently sitting in this room, Dea and Lily. My parents are high-profile healers. I have one younger brother, John, he's 12 now. Well… I guess I will tell you how the tigers met. It way at the train station first year…"

FLASH

The Hogwarts train whistles as the students were loading their belongings, in the middle of all the confusion was a young brunette first year, clutching her things close to her. She was all alone, her parents nowhere in sight. She silently boarded the train picking a secluded compartment. A couple minutes later a young girls opened the compartment door.

"Hello, I am Lily Evans. Is a seat free by any chance? I am first year and I don't know anyone yet." Lily said.

"Yah that's fine, I'm first year too. Issy McCormick." Issy answered in a quiet voice.

Soon after the girls met the compartment door was slammed open with a bang. A short girl with blond hair entered, she was breathing heavily as if she just ran a triathlon. "Can I gasp stay here? pant My parents are so gasp annoying. I am worried that they will run on the train and find me to yell even more rules in my face." Issy and Lily nodded and introduced themselves

"… and we bonded for the whole day. We've been best friends ever since." Issy finished then looked at Remus shyly before blushing and looking away **(a/n I wonder why?).**

Lily started next, figuring that it was her turn. "Well… I suppose I'll go. My parents are both muggles along with my sister, Petunia. My parents are lawyers. My sister is marrying a whale of a man, Vernon Dursley, who works at a drill company. I think that TACHORS history should be told next. We found this room in first year…"

FLASH

"Lily, Iz, lets sneak out!" an eleven year old Dea suggested with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Dea! We can't! It is after curfew, it's against the rules! We'll get caught!" Lily protested

"Lils, you have'ta live more… freely. Okay that sounded better in my head but whatever, moving on. We formed something great, sacred today. We have to use our 'powers' for the greater… umm… good!"

"Good? How is this for the 'greater good' as you so loverly put it?" Lily replied

"God Lils! Does it matter; this will be the best thing EVER!" Dea replied

"Ok! Fine! But I cannot promise to do this a lot. I abide by the rules, not disobey them. Got it?"

"Yes sir… I mean mam!" Dea and Issy said in unison while saluting.

That night the three girls left the common room all dressed in black (they were trying to be discreet). At quarter after twelve the girls happened on a staircase that appeared out of nowhere. Being the curious girls that they are, they decided to go up them and find out where they lead. Making notes on where the stairs were found and the incidents leading up to the discovery the girls headed up the passageway. It seemed as if it went on forever, but the three persistent girls kept climbing up, knowing that they would discover something priceless and very useful in their future.

Finally a door appeared at the end of the staircase. Light emitted through the cracks creating hope of discovery for the girls. They pushed and shoved the door and with a loud creak the door finally gave way into a hallway that looked as if it hadn't been entered for years. Cobwebs as thick as a duvet covered the walls and dirt covered the floor. Issy with her sharp eyes noticed a corner of a picture frame under the cobwebs. With a scurry of feet the girls were attempting to clear way to see the picture.

There was a painting of a unicorn and the girls stared at it, assuming it was a muggle painting from the lack of movement. When suddenly the unicorn gave a mighty lurch, causing the girls to jump and screech.

"Who are you?" it said in an angry voice, obviously mad after being awoken rudely.

"h-hi… we weren't… I mean- we just came here to-"Issy started

"I'm Dea" Dea interrupted "and this is Issy and Lily, we just came strolling by and saw that there was a picture hidden by all the cobwebs we thought that we were helping you. I am sorry if we hurt your feelings."

"Yo-you woke me? You are practically my saviors. It is dangerous for a painting to sleep to long, can turn into a muggle painting you know. Wait! I have an idea. Maybe you could visit me sometimes and maybe get Dumbledore to clean the halls and add some paintings and I will let you stay in the room that I guard. You would have to tell Dumbledore though, because I can't have you girls be here unknown to the headmaster. How does that sound?" the unicorn asked with a glint in her eye.

"How does it sound?" Lily sputtered "it sounds BLOODY awesome" the other girls nodded in agreement. They stayed for a bit cleaning a bit and talking to Natalya (the unicorn) then headed off to bed. They snuck back into the common rooms with a couple of near misses with Filch. They collapsed onto the couched in the common room and decided to wait for breakfast to talk to Dumbledore because it was 3 in the morning.

"Girls, I think we should have a name for our new room and for ourselves, like a code name for our group." Lily suggested.

"Yah that will be awesome" Issy said as Dea nodded.

"Let's write some lists of possible names. Okay hut!" lily ordered.

ISSYS LIST

Butterflies

Daisies

doggies

sunshine

DEAS LIST

awesomely cool girls

awesomely cool girls with braids

braids

teapots

dung-heads

LILYS LIST

bean bags

jumping beans

tigers

pencils (cause we are so sharp)

good-lookers

They collectively laughed ludicrously over some of the names that they thought of. Knowing that half of those names were just for laughs anyways,

Issy was the first one to speak up, "I think the tigers is kind of cool."

"Yah it is one of my top picks along with pencils." Dea agreed

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you have been waiting for has FINALLY arrived! We now introduce the three coolest girls in Hogwarts… the Tigers!" Lily said in an announcer voice, her voice quivering at the end before dissolving into giggles the two other girls quickly following.

"Oooh-kay!" Dea said, the laughter dying down, "We need to find a name for our new room and I got the PERFECT one… dum dum dum… drum roll please… 'the-tigers-awesomely-cool-hang-out-room' aka TACHOR" Dea finished with a bow causing the girls to fall on the ground clutching their stomachs at the sheer hilariosity of it all.

"That is the most RETARDED thing that I have ever heard!" Lily spat out between laughs. Issy didn't say a thing because she was laughing so much, making her face and unnatural red. Finally, after calming down the girls decided that it was a crazy name and that it would be perfect for their room. Realizing that it was 6 o'clock now, they headed down for breakfast and to talk to Dumbledore about their new room.

"… and so we got the room and here we are today!" Lily finished. "I don't know why you guys are here and I don't know why you guys care. Now that you know about us can you please just let us be?" her voice changing into pleading.

"Yah, why do you care?" Issy added.

"You can't hide forever, why do you try?" James asked

"We don't hide away we just don't flaunt. It has forked forever we have been in Hogwarts for six years and in your same house where there are only six sixth year girls, how did you not know who we are?" The boys just sat there. "We do well in school and we make noise but we get overlooked. Our lives are more difficult and things don't come to us easily like they do to you. Just let us be and don't mention us" Dea said.

"Why should we not? You guys are just like us, normal people, you should be seen! Why do you want this?" Sirius asked.

"You don't understand! Everyone likes you! Maybe not the Slytherins but for us its different there are so many problems in our lives. Don't make me! Please!" Lily begged tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lily? What's wrong? What happened?" James asked his heart quenching at the thought of her upset.

"Lils come here." Issy said pulling her into a hug and Dea walking over to joining them. The boys went silent as they realized some people have more trouble and trials in life then them. Sirius has problems with his family and Remus with his werewolf problems but then have many supporting people whereas the girls only had each other.

**A/N: HALLELUJAH I am don't this stupid chappie. It is not like it wasn't fun or anything just that I wrote it while I was in Disneyland for my school band trip and retyping it is rather tedious. Bleh. Yay anyhow this is six pages and I won't do any of the next story till i get reviews. I will change the spelling of issys name to izzy if you guys want so tell me and yah. What do you think about the story?**


End file.
